The Stolen Apple
by phole4ever
Summary: Regina and Robin finally have their happily ever. They are raising their child Merida and you the struggles that they go through.
1. Prologue: Pregnant

_**I don't own a thing to Once they just inspired me. **_

_**This is the Prologue to the story I hope you enjoy this idea has been with me since I've OutLaw Queen. This will be taking place in the Enchanted forest not SB**_

* * *

><p>Robin woke up from the sun in his bed with Regina in his arms. He loved to waking up before her so he can watch her sleep. He waited a few minutes before he brushed his wife's hair to try and wake her up. He felt her starting to stir. Robin smirked as he moved his hand down her body to pull her closer as he nibbled on her ear. "Morning Darling."<p>

Regina moaned having one of those mornings not really wanting to get up. "Is it morning?"

Robin kissed his wife's neck, "Yes, the rooster and the sun tells us so."

Regina took one of her hands, "Can we change that?"

"No, I think we must get up and address our people." Robin informed Regina as he counts everyday being king as a blessing and wants to do what he can to help their people.

"I suppose you're right let's go get Roland ready for breakfast." Regina expressed as she broke the embrace getting up a little too fast and needing to sit back down on the bed. She didn't want her morning sickness to show to Robin until she figured out how to tell her husband.

Robin sat up holding her arm, "Are you okay."

Regina smirked looking in her husband's blue eyes, "Yes, I just got up too fast, come on." She gave him a good morning kiss. Regina would be the person who wouldn't tell someone especially Robin that she wasn't feeling well. She walked to the closet to put on her robe for her to be able to enter the rest of the castle.

"Alright." Robin placed on his robe as well, he took her hand and caressed her cheek. "Come let's go take on this day."

She pulled him in for a small kiss, and smiled at his blue eyes, "Yes, let's go."

It's been a few years since the gang officially did away with Storybrooke and they returned to the Enchanted Forest. The familiar gang helped restore the forest to it's original state. Robin Hood and Regina finally received a chance to wed after they were in the Enchanted Forest. Regina being able to live with Henry and have her two additions to her family truly made her happy. This time around no one hasn't really seen the Evil Queen anymore.

* * *

><p>Regina took Robin away from dinner. She took them on a trail to a candle light picnic by the moonlight lit lake. Robin look to his true love "What is this my love?"<p>

"I figured we need a dinner alone with out the children and everyone else." She explain really wanting to set the romantic mood also needing the privacy to reveal her secret.

Robin smiled at his love and pulled her in for a soft kiss, "This is perfect, we haven't had a date in a while."

"Exactly." She smirked as she sat them down on the ground.

The couple enjoyed their night and dinner together. Regina was feeding Robin grapes. "You look so gorgeous tonight. The moonlight is giving you a glow."

Regina nervously smiled and took a deep breath in, "Robin I need to tell you something." She stated looking down trying figure out he would embrace the incredible news. She has two adopted beautiful boys that are her world. Her life with Robin was more than complete, but she now has a chance to have a baby of her own. She hoped that he was going to be receptive.

Robin lift her chin with his finger. "What is it my love?"

The look in Robin's eyes she knew she had nothing worry about; she let out a smile and held his hands. "I'm pregnant."

"You are?" Robin who was slightly speechless.

"Are you upset?"

"Absolutely not," He didn't want to worry his wife. He touched her stomach to explained, "This is an incredible gift we have."

"Really?" Regina questioned with a tear falling down her cheek.

"Really, I love you Regina with all my heart and I couldn't ask for anything more." He brushed the tear away before pulling her in for a passionate kiss.

_********************************Several Month Later*********************************_

It was late morning in the castle and Regina was in labor since the previous night. Robin was in the dining hall with Roland trying to have a bite to eat with his son as he wasn't allowed in the room sticking to traditions.

"Daddy, is mom going to be okay?" Roland high pitch voice asked.

"Yes, Roland she is going to be just fine."

Little John placed his hand on Robin's shoulder, "She is requesting your presence immediately."

"Thank you. Okay Roland, uncle John is going to finish up with you." He needed to let his little boy know. Robin walked into the room where Regina was at. He saw his wife sweating and in pain. "I'm here."

"The baby is almost here, take her hand." Doc commanded.

Robin sat down on her bed next to her. Regina tightly grabbed his hand as she was screaming through the contractions. "You've got this."

"Regina, you're almost there one more big push and then it's out." Doc explained.

"Okay darling one more." Robin did all what he can and couched his wife. Regina leaned against Robin holding his hand tighter than before. She did her final push with the last of her energy that she could muster up. Regina sank into Robin's arms after she knew baby was out. Robin brushed her wet hair back and kissed her forehead, "You did good."

"I've got her. She is out." Doc explained handing her to the mid wives to have them clean her off.

Regina and Robin looked at each other, and smiled at each other. "We have a girl?" She questioned as she adjusted herself trying to see their daughter.

"We do." Robin replied as he looks away from his wife to the young cries.

One of the midwives handing Regina the baby. All of Regina's fatigue went away as she looked at the tiny person that was in her for months. "Hello." She smiled. She briefly looked around the room, "Can we have the room?"

The midwives and Doc bowed out of the room, to have the new parents to have privacy. "How are you doing mummy?" Robin asked.

Regina wasn't really listening to her husband. Her finger traced her daughter's cheek. Regina was excited with having a girl; two boys and now she can bond with a little one about growing up. "She's perfect." She didn't really answer Robin's question but let him that she is doing just fine. Regina looked at Robin "Here you go Daddy." she stated as she handed her to Robin.

"She is as beautiful as her mother." Robin informed, Regina rested her head on Robin's shoulder trying not to sleep. "You know this beauty needs a name."

Regina's eyes were getting heavy after a long night and day. Her life was perfect at that moment, "Merida." She moaned.

Robin leaned back to the bed for Regina to be able to rest her head on his chest, for her to take a nap of some sort. "What do you think little one? Do you like your name?" He asked the sleeping baby as he position her on the other side of his chest; the way he use to have baby Roland sleep; "Then Merida it is." He quietly stated as he was able to watch his girls sleep at the moment.

* * *

><p><strong><em>What do you think? Do you think I should continue? Please Review.<em>**


	2. Following in her Parents Footsteps

**_Hey, guys Thank you for all your support with the Reviews and fav/alerts. Thank you. Just to let everyone that since it's an AU it will be basically my idea of Once take could be for Brave. :-) I really hope you enjoy._**

**_I hope you enjoy the revision_**

* * *

><p>A morning few years later Merida; the beautiful dark blonde girl with bright blue eyes, woke up from her slumber before she was suppose to be out of bed. She enjoyed her little mornings to herself before she needed to wake up the rest of the castle. She had her little games she played with her toys. She was able to lift her toys by thinking. She was able guide her dolls with her finger movements.<p>

Merida tried to play hide and go seek with her toys. She would place a stuff animal on the bed, and she covered her eyes by laying her face on her on the bed to count to twenty. The full twenty seconds she would focus really hard to have her stuffed animal to disappear. The game would only work sometimes, but if it work she knew where to find the animal. She would open her armoire to see on the shelf her animal sit there. That shelf was her special spot that kept all her valuables.

Once Merida heard the rooster crow, and saw the sunrise; she knew it was okay for her leave her bedchamber to run downstairs. She would greet the castle every morning hello. As a young child she likes knowing the people who takes care of her. She ran into the kitchen to greet the cooks. She enjoyed being in the kitchen most of all like her father.

"Good morning Hannah." The young girl smiled.

"Happy birthday princess, how old are you today sixteen, twenty?" Hannah the head chief questioned with a smile.

Merida with the biggest laugh, "I'm five Hannah."

"My, my, you are almost a queen." Hannah amused the young princess. She handed Merida a danish. "Here you go birthday girl."

"But mommy always tells me I have to wait for everyone else." Merida tries to follow Regina's upbringing.

Hannah placed her finger in front of her mouth, "Shhh; it will be our little secret." She explained giving her the princess a wink.

Merida had her mother's contagious smile, "Okay. Thank you." She took the danish and ran out of the kitchen to enjoy her prebreakfast.

"Where did you get that?" Roland asked as he was walking down the main staircase.

Merida looked up at her brother as she hid the danish behind her back. "What?"

"You're eating something." The eleven year old walked down to his younger sister.

"No I'm not," As she adjusted herself have her back not face her brother. She was focusing her treat to leave her hand to make sure her brother won't take it.

"Yes you are it's right here." He turned her sister around to see her nothing behind her back. "Wait how did you do that?"

Merida smiled that she was able to let her treat to disappear to her special spot or so she hopes. "I didn't do anything. I told you I didn't have anything. So, you know what mom and dad got me today don't you?" She questioned her brother to change the subject.

"I might," Roland smirked with his eyebrow cocked.

Merida asked if it the thing she has been really wanting, "Is it a bow?"

Roland could see the excitement in Merida's eyes and a big bother he wanted to not say anything, "I'm pretty sure it's not, princesses aren't allowed to shoot arrows it isn't lady like."

The smile left Merida's face, for her eyes to squint at her brother. "You're lying." Merida walked past her brother.

"Where are you going?"

"Wake mom and dad up so we can have breakfast." She ignored her brother running upstairs to wake up Regina and Robin.

Robin and Regina were getting dressed for Merida's birthday. "Do you really think that five is a good age for a bow for a young lady." Regina asked her love as she was looking in the mirror to make sure she is ready for the day.

Robin walked over to his wife, "Roland had his first bow at four, she'll be fine. You're daughter is stubborn and she has been trying to use mine and Roland's for months and she just like you will find a way to get what she wants." He wrapped his arms around her as she was fixing an earring. Regina rolled her eyes and smirked to his comment knowing he was right. "Don't worry I can handle her."

Regina turned to face Robin, "Fine, but..."

Robin placed his finger on her mouth, "Do you hear the foot steps? You know she is coming to wake us up because it's time for breakfast."

"Well it's her birthday why don't you surprise her?" Regina questioned her lovable husband.

Robin stood by the door waiting for Merida to open it. As soon as she opened the door he quickly picked up his daughter. "Happy birthday darling."

Merida gave Robin a big hug "Thank you daddy. Come on you two it's breakfast time." She tried motivating her parents, for them to go to her favorite place the dining hall.

"Well okay Milady let's go get breakfast," Robin said with his free hand reached out for Regina to take her hand.

* * *

><p>The castle enjoyed the feast they prepared for the day. Regina, Robin, and Roland took Merida outside to hand her presents. Merida was asking many questions on what her presents can be. They went to the stables to start the gift giving. "Well why are we here?"<p>

"We need to go on a trail first." Regina smirked, "Can please open up the doors."

"Yes, mommy." Merida looked at the massive black Clydesdale, with the white markings. "Is he mine?" She asked seeing the bow in his hair.

Regina smiled wanting to see her love for horses going to be passed on to her daughter. She worked really hard to find a perfect horse that suited her daughter. "Yes, do you like him?"

Merida smiled at her mother and turned to him, "He's perfect, when can I ride him?"

"Well we need to get to your next place the only way we can do that is by riding a horse, therefore we can follow dad on him." Regina smiled. "What shall we name him?"

"Hmm," She had to think of something as she stared at him "Angus?"

"Merida what kind of..." Merida looked at her mother with her big blue eyes and she didn't want to hurt her feelings with the odd name Merida wants. "Okay Angus it is, shall head to where daddy wants to go?"

Once the boys had their horses ready to go; the girls sat upon the saddle. Roland and the girls followed Robin to the place. They arrived at a place with a bunch of targets. As soon as they came to a stop Merida jump down from Angus. "Daddy, Daddy am I getting my bow?" Merida jumped up and down.

Robin got off the horse to walk over to his daughter, and explained the safety of the responsibility of having a bow. "John."

Little John handed Robin the bow he hand craft for Merida. He carved a small rose vine with roses on it. "Now you can only shoot this with my supervision at this point."

"Yes Daddy." Merida took the bow from her dad's hand, "Can I can try it?" She asked with a plea in her eyes.

"Yes we can."

Regina smiled at how happy Merida is with her the simple gift that makes her follow in her father's foot steps. She sat down on the picnic table to watch their lessons. She also loved seeing how amazing of a dad Robin is to his children.

"Very good Merida,"

Merida was having such a great time with shooting and seeing Robin and Roland shoot. The smile that everyone loves couldn't be taking away from her. "Thank you what about this daddy?" Merida called out and slowly with her fingers raised a bunch of leaves that Robin or Roland could hit. "Can you hit the bulls eyes with them?" She questioned loving the control that simply comes from her fingers and being able to now show off her skills to her parents.

Regina's jaw and heart dropped with the sight of her daughter being able to use magic. "Merida!" Regina snapped because she didn't like the idea of Merida using magic she didn't want her to follow in her foot steps. She stood up from the table to quickly walked over to her. "Don't do that!" She looked at her husband. "This lesson is over." She commanded, and everyone knew they can't argue with Regina.

Merida looked at her mother causing the leaves to fall on the ground, "I'm sorry mommy." Merida looked up at Regina not knowing what she was doing was wrong.

Regina knew she accidentally came off too cross to her daughter, and needed to apologize, "That's okay sweetie, magic isn't something you should play with." Regina stated knowing that very rarely uses magic anymore because she doesn't need to, and knows that all magic comes at a price especially using it for personal pleasure. "Come on baby girl; let's get ready for your party." Regina tried lightening the mood.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I hope you enjoy the story please tell me how you feel Reviews are always welcomed.<strong>_


	3. Secrets

_**Hey thanks for the support I hope you enjoy this chapter. and this will be the last major time** **jump**._

_**xQueenxElsax to answer your question I didn't mean to Henry out of the last chapter but he is older than Roland and Merida so I apologize for the concern :-)**_

* * *

><p>Merida grew into a lovely young lady; she learned how to be elegant from her mother. Regina made sure her daughter walked and spoke properly. Merida and Regina's relationship slowly drifted apart. Manly because Merida hated being restricted and Regina wouldn't allow her to use magic. Merida loved her time with Robin. She was becoming a great archer like her father. She love the freedom to run around without having the rules enforced.<p>

Merida woke up late one morning, she jumped out of bed knowing that it was her one day of the week Regina allows to relax and not worry about lessons. She ran downstairs to the dining hall, to see Regina and Robin sitting on opposite ends of the table with the twenty-two year old Roland sitting on one side. The three were eating their eggs and potatoes. She stepped over to the table to grab a pastry and placed it in her mouth; so she can quickly can head out on her day.

Regina wants to have meals together with the family with Roland at the age where he will move out at anytime, and Merida's relationship with her drifting. She wanted to capture this time as much as possible. "Merida, wouldn't you rather eat sitting down." She pointed at the empty chair.

The dark blonde sixteen year old who was wanting to go have time to herself, stopped in her tracks to slowly turn back to the family to please her mother. She sighed out a smile, "Yes mother I would love to sit." She explained as she placed her bow on the corner of the table before she sat down.

Regina looked at the bow that she has asked on multiple occasions to not place on the table. Regina quietly cleared her throat to her daughter as she took a bite of her eggs.

Merida was so carefree she would forget some of the basic rules. "Sorry mother," Merida slowly placed her bow next to her lap.

"What are your plans for the days you do remember your brother is coming tonight with Grace."Regina reminded her daughter and loved when Henry comes to visit.

Merida remembered every time Henry comes to visit the family, because Regina doesn't pay attention to Merida's etiquette as much. "Yes Mother how can I not, and I am gonna go ride Angus while practice some shooting."

"Yeah? How has horse back going?" Robin smiled questioning Merida.

Merida smiled to her dad getting really excited about talking to her shooting to her mentor. "It's going really great I actually manage to pull a you last week." She explained as took a bite out of her pastry.

"Oh yeah, that's excellent."

"Thank you Daddy. Maybe you can join me today."

"Sorry sis we have plans with Uncle J to go fishing." Roland smirked.

Merida wasn't too disappointed about not having Robin joining her or not being invited to hang out with boys. "That's okay, maybe we can do it some other time,"

"Merida if you like we can go riding together." Regina suggested to her daughter.

"Thanks for the offer mother, but I know you are busy. I should go." Merida got up from the table after her final bite. She took another pastry to stash it in her pocket for later. She ran outside with her bow.

Robin could see the heartache on his darling's wife face, after their daughter would rather be off by herself than spend time with Regina "Cheer up darling it will be okay."

"I hope so."

* * *

><p>Merida went down to the stables to hop on Angus. She being the non traditional princess that she is preferred riding bare back instead of using a saddle. Angus and her knew each other well enough that she can do that with him. She loves when Angus would run through the woods. She had the wind in her hair and nothing was holding her back. Every once and while she would pull out an arrow out of her quiver for her to shoot targets she made for herself on her trail.<p>

Merida and Angus took time to relax near a creek in the forest that was quiet far from the palace. Merida loved being alone because she can do what she loves the most to play with magic. She didn't like that she was keeping a secret from her parents, but she believes that they will never understand. Merida enjoyed the feeling of her being about to control elements through her fingers. When she focused her mind to tell what she controls to do in fact actually cleared her mind.

Merida walked up to the creek, she closed her eyes and a deep breath to figure out what she wanted to do. Once she thought of it, she looked at the water. She placed her hand over the water to create little bubbles shapes as people. She made them skate on water. Angus made a noise as he was chewing on grass. Merida looked at her beloved companion with a smirk, "Fine. I can do better." Merida looked back to her creatures to combined them to create a life size creature. The water creature took out out its hand and pulled her on water for a dance.

A few moments after she started the dance, Merida heard a twig snap. She lost her focus causing her to fall into the creek with the creatures water falling on her too. "Who's there?" She called out.

A deep chuckle walked closer to Merida after she called it out. "It's okay, I won't hurt you." The young man responded as he put his hand out to help her up.

Merida was shocked by the young man stand there. He wasn't necessarily a man; he stood there with ears that pointed like an elf, and piercing blue eyes. But the main thing she couldn't miss was the massive wings on his back that were larger than him. She was found speechless.

He smirked at the wet teenager, "Then I guess you want to stay wet in the creek."

"Uh, no." She nervously smiled as she took his hand. He pulled her up, "Thank you," She tried to contain from being completely speechless as he pulled her up and their eyes met. "Who are you?"

"I don't know if I should answer that." The blonde boy teased.

"Well this area has been mine little secret spot since I can remember, why are you here?" Merida was trying to figure this unique person.

"I guess it isn't really a secret anymore." He liked the spunk that Merida had, "I was watching your magic."

Merida smirk at this weird flirting that they were having. "I'm not sure if I know if you are talking about." She walked towards Angus.

"Okay, well to let you know I mean no hard. I'm Eragon son Maleficent." He said with his hand out once again for a handshake.

Merida remember that name from Regina talking about it in her history lessons. "Hey." Her smile grew, "That means you are fairy aren't you?" She asked him.

"You know most people usually follow my statement with their name." Eragon suggested.

"Right, my name is Merida." She stuck her hand out.

"The princess," He asked as he took her hand to be the gentleman to kiss her hand.

Merida so saw the his head was facing the ground for the moment and really wanted to touch the massive wings. She was going to be the lady that Regina has raised, and resist the temptation. "I do believe you haven't answered my question."

Eragon stood up to look at the young princess once again, "Yes I am, well sort of my mother is one and my father isn't that is why I'm one of those tiny things." He chuckled as he has never really been a fan of the fairy community.

"Oh okay, so you were watching my magic, was it good?" She wanted to hear someone give her tips since she isn't allowed use it in front of her mother.

"Yes, it was cute."

Merida was slightly offended with her passionate being called cute, "Oh and you can do better."

Eragon took a grabbed a handful of grass. He made sure she watched, and waved his hand over it. Merida watched the pieces of grass turned into a tulip in a unique color of red and purple mixed together. He smiled as he handed her the flower, "Yes, I can."

"Whoa, can you teach me that?" She took the flower and placed it on her ear.

"Yes. I would like that."

Angus made noises to get her attention, she looked back at her horse and the sun that is getting ready to set, "I suppose I do have to get back," Merida finally hopped on Angus and looked at Eragon. "Next week?"

"Okay, I'll see you then."

Merida lead Angus to have them move back towards the castle. "Bye." She called out as she looked back to her newest friend.

* * *

><p>Merida return to the castle to greet Henry and his wife Grace. The family enjoyed the feast while they played caught up. They were sitting in the dining hall. Merida wasn't really saying or eating much at dinner. She was thinking about Eragon and she has someone she can talk about magic.<p>

"So we have some wonderful news." Henry called.

"Oh yes?" Regina asked her eldest son.

Henry took Grace's hand he looked at her and then to his mother. "We are with child." Henry smiled about his family.

"Please tell me you aren't kidding." Regina loving this idea.

Grace looked at her mother in law, as she held her stomach. "We aren't."

Regina looked Grace the daughter of one of her companions and was completely thrilled the news. "This is wonderful."

* * *

><p>The night's mood changed from a gathering to a celebration. The boys ending up walking outside and having conversations. Regina and Grace talked about the pregnancy. This gave Merida the opportunity to head upstairs. She laid down on her bed and stared at the flower wanting to be able to do that trick.<p>

She tried for a few minutes to change an orange to an apple, until it was time for to get ready for bed. Merida finally stood up from her bed to placed her unique tulip in her armoire. "It's pretty." Regina stated as she entered the room.

"Mom." she quickly closed the door and turned to her mother. "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to make sure you are okay, you were really quiet at dinner." Regina stated knowing her daughter.

"I'm fine. Thank you."

"Okay," Regina walked over to Merida to kiss her daughter's forehead. She gave her a half smile, "Well you have a good night."

Merida did love spending time with her mom when she wasn't pressuring her to be a elegant princess. "Um mom." She stopped Regina who was heading out of the room. Regina looked at her. "Can you braid my hair for bed."

Regina loved that Merida called her back causing her to smile, "I would love to."

The two sat down on Merida's bed. Merida handed Regina her brush for her mother to be able to fix her hair. They both enjoyed the quality time that they were sharing each other. "Mom, how did you and dad meet?" She asked.

"He saved me from a flying monkey." She chuckled thinking how crazy their story is.

"You get along?"

"Actually no, I preferred to not be around him. He pushed all my buttons." She remembered the past and seeing that Merida enjoys pressing her buttons now. "But his charm work, and I adore your brother, and we have been together since." She stated neglecting to tell Merida about the tattoo and Tinkerbell. Regina wasn't going to ask about the boy that she was clearly thinking about, and who gave the flower to her.

She wanted to shift the subject to not ask too many questions on that topic. She thought of Henry's and Grace's news. "So how do you feel about becoming a grandmother. Do you feel old?" Merida once again started pushing Regina's buttons.

"Ha ha, I don't. What about you Auntie?" She laughed and was thrilled that they were joking around with each other.

"Well one brother is fourteen years older than you. I'm not old. I was just expecting this to happen soon." She explained not shaking by her age.

"Okay you are done." Regina stated as she stood up from the bed. She looked in Merida's blue eyes. "I am excited to see this family growing, and I'm not old."

Merida smiled with from their minutes, and quickly wrapped her arms Regina's neck. She brought her in for a tight hug. "I love you mom."

Regina's heart melted when she saw Merida's smile and heart her words. She embraced the hug of her teenager. "I love you kiddo, you have a good night sleep."

* * *

><p><em><strong>I hope you enjoy the surprise and I hope you like where I'm gonna go with this story. Please Review.<strong>_


	4. Talk to Her

_**Hey guys I hope you enjoy the chapter**_

* * *

><p>For a few weeks past and Merida and Eragon got together a couple of times after their first meeting. He was teaching her how to control her magic and how fix and change things. She loved being able to use her magic with out shame. Eragon loved molding the raw gift that Merida possessed.<p>

One morning Eragon flew into her room to watch Merida practicing her mending trick that he taught her. She was purposely breaking items and then hold it together force the broken together. He adored watching her smile get bigger and bigger with each time she accomplished it. "You're getting really good at that." He stated out loud.

Merida jumped from being startled from someone being in her room. She smiled at Eragon, "Thank you. Do you think I'm getting good."

"Yes, I do." Eragon stepped further into the room. "I want to take you to my place. I want to show you something."

Merida sat down on the bed, "Well I can't do it today. My brother and I have a friendly competition going on today."

"What kind of competition?" He asked stepping next to the bed.

Merida smirked and raised her eyebrow, to point over to her bow "Archery he thinks he can beat me."

Eragon actually hasn't seen his friend shoot an arrow. "Can he?"

"Please, he is good but I'm like my father great." Merida expressed while putting her chin up, because she knew she was as good as she says. "I would ask if you want to join this but my mother doesn't want me to play with magic and I assume that means magical creatures too." Merida felt bad about keeping a friend as a secret.

Eragon could understand not wanting to get in trouble from her mother knowing who her mother use to be from his mother, "Do you know why she doesn't want you to use magic?" He was curious to Regina's ways.

Merida was fidgeting with one of the twigs she was breaking and fixing earlier, "I don't know she always says magic comes at a price, or it's something to you shouldn't mess with. But she never gives me a reason why. She is always so vague, and snaps every time I accidentally use it." Merida looked away from Eragon to hide the tear that was forming in her eye. Merida never understood why Regina never let her use magic and embrace herself.

Eragon didn't like the site of his friend upset and not rattle her with his knowledge. "I'm sorry."

Merida dried her eyes, "It's not so bad, my brother knows I still use it, and he doesn't care." She has a soft smile thinking about her relationship with her brother.

"Then I have an idea," Eragon sat down on the bed trying to change the subject. "Why don't you teach me how to do it during one of our lessons." Eragon suggested with a smirk.

"Are you sure?" Merida questioned.

"Yes, I'm teaching you something, I want to learn something from you."

Merida tucked her hair behind her ear, she looked in his eyes with a shy smile. "Okay. I will teach you how to shoot." She put her hand out for an agreement.

"I'm looking forward to it." Eragon took the back of her hand to give it a kiss. They looked towards her the door as they heard knocking. "I suppose that's my queue."

"I suppose." She walked with him to her balcony. "Til next week."

"You've got it see you then." Eragon informed before he flew away.

* * *

><p>Merida and Roland finally began their competition with shooting arrows. The two convinced Little John was there referee.<p>

"Listen baby sis you are never going to be as good as me." Roland stated as he took his arrows out of the targets.

Merida shot an arrow to one of the arrows Roland's. She released her arrow and manage to break the arrow that was already was in the target. "I wouldn't be too sure about that." She smirked to her brother.

"That was really good Merida," John called out. "Can you do it again?"

"Why of course, but let's make this more challenging." Merida suggested.

Roland looked at Merida, "What are you wanting to do."

"Horseback."

"What are we wagering?"

"If I win you can do my chores for a month."

"And if I win you can hand over all your sweets for a month."

Merida put her hand out to shake with her brother. They hopped on their horses. Merida went before Roland since ladies should go first. Merida set a perfect score, causing Roland to work extra hard.

Roland lost his focus on riding while he was trying to hit one of Merida's arrows out of place. His horse was spooked causing him to get thrown from it. Roland was laying on the ground holding his leg.

"Roland!" Merida called out as she and Little John ran to Roland. "Are you okay?"

"Can you get up so we can take you to the palace?" Little John asked.

Roland tried to standing with his bad leg, "No, but look at the target." He smiled looked at his colored arrow on the target and her arrow is on the ground. "You owe me sweets."

"You think about food over your leg?" She laughed at her brother.

"No I care that I was right, and you can fix this too." Roland explained to his sis.

"Mom will kill me."

Roland placed his hand on her shoulder. "Mom doesn't have to know." He said giving her the temptation.

She knew she was working on this very trick, "Fine, you know sometimes I really don't like you." She didn't want her brother to have a broken leg and she could help. Merida wrapped her hands around his leg to mend the bond of the leg. "How do you feel?"

Roland stood up, "It feels..."

"Merida Cora Hood!" Regina cut off Roland. Merida and Roland quickly looked at their mother standing there out of breath next to Robin. Merida slowly got off the ground to face her mother. "I have asked you time and time again not to use magic."

"But mom if you just listen..." Merida was trying to explain but Regina placed her hand up for Merida to stop.

"I don't know how to get through that each time you do something like this you could pay serious prices." Regina didn't like to sound like her former mentor.

"Will you just listen to me!" Merida snapped at her mother.

"No, you're grounded, say goodbye to your Sundays for two weeks."

"Regina?" Robin questioned his headstrong wife.

"Mom, I asked her to do it." Roland confessed.

"I don't care Roland, she will never understand or care so there is no point trying to reasoning with her." Merida forced herself past her mother so that everyone could tell that she was pissed.

* * *

><p>Robin stepped into the kitchen to see his wife making her apple turnovers, to let out her frustration from earlier. She was muttering to herself as she was pounding her dough. "You're mumbling."He said standing on the other side of the counter.<p>

"No I am not." She explained avoiding eye contacted with her husband.

"Yes you were, talk about it with me." He always has to pulled out their intimate conversations with her. "You know you'll feel better."

Regina finally looked up at Robin to see her handing her pouty lip. That was causing her to give him a smirk. "Do you think I was too hard on her."

"I believe you were grounding her was a little extreme." Robin stated his honest opinion.

"But she doesn't listen to me, I don't know how to get through to her."

"Then why don't you tell her your reason why you don't want her to use magic." Robin suggested as he walked around the counter.

Regina looked at Robin, "I can't do that." She confessed knowing she doesn't want Merida to be seduced by power like her mother and her. She doesn't want magic to run Merida's life. Regina's biggest fear is that she doesn't want Merida to know about her past and the horrors she used to do to her kingdom.

"Come on darling you can do it. Pretend that I am Merida and tell me how you feel." Regina smirked to Robin, as he inhaled to get into character and sound like their daughter. "I wish you could listen to me, I don't want be a proper princess, I want to spend my day on my horse and shooting fiery arrows from magic."

Regina rolled her eyes with a smirk at her husband who was trying to ease the tension for everyone. "Merida sweetie, I know you don't think I understand, but I promise everything you are going through I've been there. And I'm not being unreasonable I'm just trying to protect you."

Robin took her floury hands, "See how easy that was instead of closing her off, and explain to her why instead of just no." He placed a kiss on her forehead.

Regina could compare their relationships with their daughter, and could see that Robin has a way with her, "I suppose you're right I should talk to her." Regina not really knowing how to do it; talking to Robin is different than talking to her daughter.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I hope you enjoyed :-) As always Reviews are welcomed<strong>_


	5. Confessions

**Hey Guys I'm back hopefully for a couple of chapters. This is a short chapter I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

><p>Merida was pacing back and forth in the stables tending to Angus. She began bailing hay to fill Angus' plate. "Mother you just don't understand, magic is apart of me. It's who I am. I love to do it. I know you say it's not the proper way for a princess to act, but you know what mother maybe I don't want to be a princess." Merida confessed out loud as she threw the pitch fork across the room.<p>

"Now I know you don't mean that." Little John stated walking into the room.

Merida looked up at John, "I think I do." She sat down on a bail of hay out of defeat. "Why would be someone that makes me who I am not?"

"But being a princess is who you are as much as your magic." He explained trying to cheer up his niece.

"Than I should be allowed to use it."

John didn't like seeing his niece upset, but he had to respect Regina's wishes, "Well your mother has her reasons." He informed her sitting down next to her.

"Then what are they? Because right now she is simply being unfair." Merida stated.

"You can always ask her." He wrapped his arm around her. "But I am letting you know that dinner is ready, we all know food can make anyone feel better."

Merida gave John a smirk, knowing she loves her food. "Thanks Uncle John." Merida gave him a hug as they walked towards the palace for dinner.

* * *

><p>The family were gathered around for dinner. It was a pretty quiet dinner compared to normal. Robin wanted to end the silence, "Roland how's your leg doing?"<p>

Roland had to finish his mouth full of chicken. "It's doing amazing as if it never happened." He smiled looked at his unusually quiet sister.

"Merida are you doing okay? You've hardly touched anything on your plate." Robin observed.

Merida looked up from her plate to Robin, "Oh yeah, I am fine. I just don't want to eat dinner..." She started to sass her parents not wanting to be in the same room with Regina. She stopped her sentence when she saw Little John shaking his head as he cleared his throat for her to be nice.

"Wow you don't want dinner, are you sure you're okay?" Regina asked knowing Merida is mad at her. "Well I made apple turnovers for desert." She smiled knowing that everyone enjoys her turnovers.

Merida shook her head, "I don't want any. In fact may I be excused. I don't see any point of me being down here."

Regina didn't want her to be excused from the table, since they were having family time. She didn't want to have another argument with Merida. "Yes you maybe excused." Regina knew she needed to talk to her teenager, as she watched her walk out of the room.

* * *

><p>After dinner was over Regina walked into Merida's room, "I brought you a turnover I know you must be hungry." Regina stated as she walked into the room as she noticed Merida sitting on the bed.<p>

"Mother, I don't want it." Merida looked up into Regina's eyes.

Regina sat down to her daughter. She took a deep breath to have a conversation with Merida about magic. "I know you think I'm being harsh." She stated looking down at her feet.

"You think." Merida mumbled.

"I'm sorry and I'm taking about the grounding. You did help Roland." She looked back at Merida.

"I just don't understand why you are constantly telling me not use it. Mom it's who I am and I love it." Merida very calmly explained to her mother how she feels about magic.

Regina knew exactly what Merida was explaining. "Merida I understand what you are talking about, but I can't have you using your magic. You may love it..."

Merida wasn't going to have Regina be vague with her this time. "If you understand I love it, then why don't you want me to be happy and be myself."

Regina saw herself in her daughter's face, sounding exactly her when she would deal with her mother. She took Merida's hand, "Okay here is..." Regina needed a moment to word everything perfectly for her daughter. She gained eye contact to know they were listening to each other. "Because every family member you have that has been able to use magic, and has been able to use it freely. They have been fall weak and they are intoxicated by it. They manage to do terrible things with it. And I don't want to you to follow in their foot steps."

Merida was shocked that Regina explained more than ever before. She was surprised that Regina knows that other family members have magic and she never told her. "I am not them. Mom you can trust that I won't do what my family in the past has done." Merida now needing to know what family members use magic and what was so bad that they did.

"I know, but I want to make sure you don't have the temptation, I care for you too much to see you go down the wrong road." Regina explained to her daughter, she pulled her in for a hug. "So now that you understand please no magic."

Merida smiled at her mother as they broke the embrace. This was the first time they calmly spoke about magic and she plead to Merida. "Yes mother." She appeased her mother, as they both stood up from the bed.

"Thank you." Regina kissed Merida's forehead. "Now eat your turnover I know you want it." Regina smiled feeling better about how they left the conversation.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Please Review I love to heard (see) people's thoughts <strong>_

_**see you in the next chapter?**_


End file.
